Roleplay: Dragon Ball UF Journey Saga
FREE JOIN Rules *No godmodding which means no overpowering if you get hit it has to have an effect, nobody is invincable *No cursing we keep this family friendly no bad language *Don't edit every 2 seconds, give someone else a chance to add on to the story Plot The Scorching Saiyan 6 begin their journey for the Dragon Balls and they make some friends and enemies on the way Characters Matthew Austin Holly R. Kalib David Holly H. Goku Krillin Gohan Ultimate Buu Godzilla3000 Add your own!!! Episode 1: 3 down 4 to go! Matthew: Ok 4 left Austin: So where should we look now David: I don't know it's hard to find them without a Dragon Ball radar Holly R.:Ah! Kalib: Whats wrong? Holly R.: I feel a huge power level headed this way! Holly H.: Ok everyone watch your backs Matthew: Be quiet......don't make a sound *Turns his head* I see something!!!!! Holly R. What is it!!!??? Matthew: I can't tell! It's too far away David: BRACE YOURSELVES!!!!! Holly H.: There it is!!! What is it?! Matt: This way! (Everyone hides behind a rock) (A saiyan lands. He is dressed in red and yellow gi) Godzilla3000: Odd. I swore I sensed multiple power levels here. Austin: It's getting closer Kalib: There it is!!! *Points to the saiyan* (Godzilla3000 hears him) Godzilla3000: What?! Where are you? Matthew: I-I-I'm Matt *Whispers to David* Whats his power level? David: I don't know my scouter is malfunctioning!!! Kalib: It must be pretty high if it caused your scouter to malfunction! Matthew: Never mind our names. Who are you? Godzilla3000: I am Godzilla3000. David: Wow. Great name. (G3000 gives him look) Godzilla3000: I am a Saiyan; and I need as much help as possible. David: What did i say? Holly R.: You might not want to make him mad he could be strong you know Matthew: Hold on guys i got this, ok Godzilla3000 why did you follow us here? Godzilla3000: An evil being known as Ultimate Buu. He is attacking whole planets and will be here soon. (The six freeze in fear) Godzilla3000: I'm working with Goku to find fighters who can help. Holly H.: You work with Goku!? I would do anything to work with him *blushes* uhhhh i mean Godzilla3000: *Chuckles* So, you guys want in? Austin: NO WAY! Holly R.: YEAH!!!! David: Austin said no so that means no! Kalib: Well i say yes! Holly H.: Me to! Matt: Well i dont mean to take sides or anything but more people said yes then no so lets go! Godzilla3000: All right then. Hope you can keep up. *Jumps and flies toward where Goku is* (The 6 follow him) Goku: Oh hey Godzilla! So have you found anyone yet? Godzilla3000: Yep! Introduce yourself guys. (The 6 introduce themselves) Goku: And my name is Go---*gets interrupted* Holly H.: We know exactly who you are YOU'RE GOKU, Raditz's brother also known as kakarot! Goku: O_O Austin: *Grabs Holly H. by the arm and pulls her behind a tree* Ok look do you want to embarrass yourself in front of the strongest fighter in the universe? Holly H: No. Austin: Then shut up! (They come back) Austin: Don't worry. Everything is fine. Goku: Good to know. Godzilla3000: So. How strong are you guys? Matthew: Does this answer your question? *Punches a boulder and it shatters to peices* (Godzilla3000 mutters something about Krillin's power level) Goku: Not bad, but there's still some training to be done. You guys want to practice now? Austin: Fine... Goku: *Ki blasts Austin* Austin: Ow! geez i didnt expect that. Goku: Thats the point of this training always expect the unexpected Godzilla3000: I guess since there are eight of us, we should split up into pairs and practice sparring. Holly R.: I'll sparr with Matt if it's ok with him heh heh *blushes* Matthew: Oh uh sure heh heh why uh not uhhh *blushes* Kalib: I call training with Goku! Austin: No I wanna kick his butt! David: No me! Godzilla3000: SHUT UP! Why don't you let Goku pick? Goku: Hmmmm my mom said to pick the very best one and you....are...it *points to David* David: YES! Austin: Bah! Kalib: Oh calm down. Pick someone else. Austin: Ok how about you! *Ki blasts Kalib* Kalib: Oh no you didn't. *fires two ki blasts* Holly H.: *Turns to Godzilla* I guess that means im uhhh fighting you heh heh *gulp* Godzilla3000: Okay. Let's get this blood bath over with. Holly H.: Wait what?! Godzilla3000: *Laughs* Just kidding. Okay, let's go. Holly H.: All right. Godzilla3000: *Places hands above head* MASENKO! Holly H.: AHH! *Jumps away* David: Ok. So what should we do first Goku? Goku: Hmmmm your power level is very very low, so we should start simple. David: Hey man, what is that supposed to mean!!!??? Goku: Like this. *Launches small Ki blast and burns David's hand* David: Gah! That's your idea of simple? Goku: Oh boy we have got alot of work to do So our heroes contiue their training for days and nights to prepare for the attack from Ultimate Buu will they get enough training before he arrives or did they start to late? Find out next on DragonBall UF! Episode 2: Ultimate Buu is getting closer, Time is running out Matthew: Whew *Wipes sweat off of forehead* Well there goes another good day of training Goku: You said it. Holly R.: Guys look. The sun is still out. Lets go look for more of the Dragon Balls Austin: Nah, I'm gonna go rest Matthew: I'll go with you! *Matthew's thoughts---Maybe if it's just me and her it will be my chance to finally make a move!!!* Holly R.: Anyone else gonna go? Kalib: Nope im gonna rest too Matthew: *Matthew's Thoughts---YES!!!* David: Me neither Holly H.: Same Here Matthew: *Matthew's Thoughts---YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Holly R.: Godzilla are you coming? Godzilla3000: Nah. I'm gonna stay here. Matthew: *Matthew's thoughts* YES!* Matthew and Holly R. begin walking through the woods searching for the dragon balls. Holly R.: So, have any idea where a dragon ball might be? Matthew: Well lets use the dragon radar *Uses radar* Holly R.: So are there any here? Matthew: Yep! *Points to the top of a large hill* Holly R.: We have to climb up there? Matthew: I guess so Holly R.: Wouldn't flying be easier? Matthew: Yeah, but let's have a little fun and hike. Holly R.: Well ok. Matthew: *Matthew's thoughts---Perfect...* (They climb for 10 minutes and finally reach the top) (When they get there they are tired and lay down on the hill and watch the sunset) Matthew: Whew that was a good hike right? Holly R.: Yeah... Matthew: Thats a beutiful sunset. Holly R.: Yeah.... Matthew: You know what else is beutiful? Holly R.: What? Matthew: You----*Gets super nervous* YOUR MOM!!!! Uhhhhh i mean errrr gah uuuuur OH LOOK A DRAGON BALL *Picks up a tree and throws it off the cliff* (A dragon ball is laying right where the tree was) Holly R.: Ok.........? Matthew: *Matthew's Thoughts---Darn it Darn it Darn it DARN IT!!!!!* Holly R.: Look's like the sunset is about to end. Matthew: *Matthew's thoughts---I jacked this whole thing up...THE ONE CHANCE I GET IS RUINED!!!* Holly R.: Well lets go back it's getting dark. Matther: Wai-. Ah nevermind. Let's just go ahead and go now. Holly R.: *Holly R.'s thoughts---Man i was really hoping he would just love me already. I mean he should've said something on that hill...* The Next Day (Someone knocks on the door) Goku: Huh? *Opens the door* KRILLIN!!! Krillin: G---goku....*collapses* Goku: Krillin what happened!!! Krillin: I....d...dont know. It happ....happened so f-fast.... Goku: Don't worry buddy, I'm gonna get you help. (Goku stares at his torn and bloody gi.) Krillin: H-hurry. Goku: Godzilla you watch Krillin to make sure nothing else happens i'm gonna go get an ambulance *Flies off* Godzilla3000: Wait Goku! Just get a senzu bean or Dende. Matthew: He already left..... (10 minutes later Goku came back with an ambulance) Goku: Ok Krillin, I got help (An ambulance comes and takes Krillin to the hospital) Matthew: You could have just gotten a senzu bean for him Goku: Oh crap.......*Follows the ambualnce truck* Matthew: So what do we do until Goku gets back? Austin: So two guys walk into a bar... Godzilla3000: No. How about we try to figure out who attacked Krillin? Holly R.: Look a trail of blood! Kalib: It must be Krillin's! David: Maybe if we follow it we will find the attacker Holly H.: Good Idea Lets go! So our heroes follow the trail in hope of finding out who attacked Krillin. Will they find the attacker and destroy him or will the attacker find them first find out next on Dragon Ball UF Episode 3: On The Trail, Finding Ultimate Buu Holly H. This blood is disgusting Austin: Well you dont have to look at it idiot. Matthew: Yeah. Just follow the rest of us. Godzilla3000: Come on and hurry up! Matthew: The blood stops here! Holly R.: Okay so where is he? Matthew: No, this isn't a trail to the attacker... Austin: Then why is this trail of blood here? Matthew: It's a trail of how far Krillin skid across the ground! See, look the width of the blood trail is the same width of Krillin! Kalib: DANG! And its almost a mile from our house! Holly R.: Who could have done this? Austin: Obviously the attacker, idiot. Matthew: Hey don't call her an idiot! Austin: Yeah mom, whatever you say. Matthew: *Sigh* Kalib: We should wait here for the attacker Holly H.: Thats what we are doing. Godzilla3000: How do you guys ever work together? Holly R.: Well... Matthew: Oh dang here we go again... Holly R.: Matthew is friends with all of us. He is friends with Austin and David who are completley evil and he is friends with me Kalib and Holly H. who are good. Matt is in the middle of good and evil so he is holding us together. If he chooses a side we would split up. Godzilla3000: Completly evil? Why weren't Goku or I told about this? Holly R.: Because you guys would probobly kill them. Austin: *Facepalm* David: We're screwed. (Godzilla3000 is about to fire an energy blast when he freezes.) Godzilla3000: What is that?! This power I'm sensing is incredible! Autin: Whew a distraction... David: Quick lets go while we still can! Austin: Right behind ya! (Austin and David leave the battlefield) Godzilla3000: You guys sense that too right?! Matthew: Yeah, but which direction is it coming from? Kalib: It's over there! Holly R.: No, it's over there! Matthew: It's everywhere!!!! WHO IS IT COMING FROM!!!!!! Ultimate Buu: I'm right here. Godzilla3000: Darn it! I thought we had more time. Ultimate Buu: No amount of training could prepare you. Matthew: Tell us why you hurt Krillin! What was your reason!? Ultimate Buu: Well, you all die in the end. I should start somewhere. Matthew: Grrrrrr....TALK OR YOUR TOAST! Ultimate Buu: You are in no position to make demands. Godzilla3000: Then fight us you coward! Kalib: *Hides behind a rock while he charges his ki* Ha! That guy won't see this coming! (Ultimate Buu appears behind him.) Ultimate Buu: Hi. *Kicks Kalib in the face, sending him flying* Matthew: Oh Crap! *Jumps up and catches Kalib*. Holly R.: *Shoots ki blast at Ultimate Buu* Ultimate Buu: *Laughs* Let me show you true power! TAKE THIS! *Fires large pink blast* Holly R.: AHHH! (A Kamehameha deflects the blast. Buu turns to the source and sees Godzilla3000.) Godzilla3000: *Chuckles* Nice attempt at an attack, but you need to actually ''hit ''your target. Matthew: HAHA! *Teleports behind Ultimate Buu and drop kicks him* Godzilla3000: EVERYONE! NOW! (The group all fires energy blasts at Ultimate Buu) Ultimate Buu: AWAY WITH YOU! *Fires a large explosive wave, knocking everyone away* Kalib: Dang he is just......to strong! Matthew: Come on get up. It hasn't even been an hour yet. Ultimate Buu: I'm amazed you've survived this long. I guess I should just destroy the planet. Godzilla3000: I WON'T LET YOU! (He becomes surrounded by an aura.) Matthew: Wh-What is going on! Ultimate Buu: *Eyes widen slightly* Godzilla3000: Let me show you my true power! (There is a large explosion. Smoke clears. Godzilla3000 is a Super Saiyan.) Holly H.: Incredible power! Godzilla3000: Eat this you freak! (He flies up and slams his fist into Ultimate Buu) Ultimate Buu: Not bad. That actually hurt. Matthew: Hmmmm. He could need help......GRRRRRRRRRRAHHHHH *Also transforms super saiyan* Ultimate Buu: Oh. So you can become blonde too? *Launches multiple ki blasts* Godzilla3000: KAIO-KEN! Ultimate Buu: Kaio wha-*punched in the face* Matthew: hmph, prepare for a world of hurt! *Uses Meteor Combination* Holly R:. *Flies in the air and tries to help Matt* Ultimate Buu: *Sees her and punches her in the stomach.* Matthew: Holly! Ultimate Buu: Get any closer and I'll snap her in half. Matthew: Put her down! I'll do anything! (Ultimate Buu notices the DragonBalls in Matt's pocket) Ultimate Buu: Even give me the dragon balls? Matthew: *reamins silent* Ultimate Buu: Which do you value more? The dragon balls or the life of your friend? Matthew: It depends how many Dragon Balls do you have? Ultimate Buu: I don't have any. Taking yours would be a good way to start my collection. Matthew: *Sigh* Fine...*Reaches in his pocket and pulls out the Dragon Balls* HERE! Kalib: MATTHEW YOU IDIOT DONT GIVE HIM THE BALLS!!! Matthew: Well take them and give me back my girlfr----I mean Holly. Ultimate Buu: *Uses telekinisis to make the balls float to him* Thank you. Matthew: Okay, now let her go. Ultimate Buu: You know what. It's been to long since I killed someone. I think I'll just kill her now. Matthew: What! Godzilla3000: I don't think so! *Slams into Buu* Ultimate Buu: Gah! *Drops Holly R. Godzilla3000: Catch her! Matthew: Gotcha *Catches Holly* Holly R.: Oh thank you. Matthew: You should probobly go he wants to kill you! Holly R.: Ok *runs away* Ultimate Buu: Brave, but idiotic. Godzilla3000: Yeah maybe so. Ultimate Buu: Now die! *Launches a pink Kamehameha* Godzilla3000: This is a real Kamehameha! *Fires the Kamehameha* (The two attacks slam into each other and the two engage in a beam struggle) Matthew: I wish i could help but i might end up hitting Godzilla!.....I KNOW WHAT TO DO! (Matt files up behind Ultimat eBuu and pushes him into Godzilla's kamehameha) Category:Roleplays Category:Sonichog14 Category:Fan Fiction